


Moxiety Fluff (Side Logince)

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: I have no tittle or summary because it's something small and cute. That's it.





	Moxiety Fluff (Side Logince)

Virgil smiled as he watched the world around him.

Curled up against the couch, listening to music with his loud headphones, he watched with a peaceful smile as Roman and Logan paced around each other, discussing, arguing about something he couldn’t listen. From the kitchen, Patton approached, handing the two men a tray of cookies, from which both took two and continued their arguing through the crumbs. 

Patton then approached Virgil, who spread his legs and removed one of the sides of the headphones, humming as he stole a cookie and started to eat. Patton made himself comfortable against Virgil, holding the tray and looking at the TV as he ate some himself, head over Virgil’s chest. The dark trait kissed the moral’s head, and resumed to listening to his music, smiling when he caught Roman stopping Logan by the arm and turning him for a kiss that left the logical trait dumbfounded. 

Roman’s ‘I win’ face did not need any words or ears, and Logan’s ‘I will kill you’ glance didn’t either. He felt Patton sighing over him and looked down as the moral trait whined and nuzzled on Virgil’s chest, clearly annoyed by Logan and Roman’s continuous discussions. Virgil chuckled and pulled Patton closer, taking the tray of cookies and placing them on the table before capturing his pouty lips in a tender and soft kiss. Patton relaxed instantly over him, kissing him back and wrapping his arms around the dark trait’s waist, half hugging him through the kiss. 

Patton pulled Virgil’s headphones off his ear just in time for him to listen Roman and Logan walking upstairs, still mumbling about some video ideas, even though by the way Logan was speaking, Virgil knew Roman had already won.

He smiled against Patton’s mouth and deepened the kiss, mischievously sliding his hands down his butt and squeezing, making him squeak and pull back with red cheeks. Virgil laughed and grabbed Patton’s face, kissing him again and grinning through it as Patton whined in annoyance before giggling through the kiss as well.

Virgil only pulled away from their giggly kiss when he heard something falling upstairs and Logan’s frustrated groan following right after. 

Life was so much easier now that all of them were getting along.

In more ways than friendly ones.

And Virgil couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Every kudo and comment is appreciated. My tumblr is obviouslyelementary in case you want to read more of my sanders sides fanfics.


End file.
